


You Tell Me to Hold On

by gothfoxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confessions, Don’t Post to Other Sites, F/M, Identity Reveal, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Pre-Slash, blood loss symptoms, his name is Marin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: ineedspellcheck  asked:Another Chloe X Marin prompt, a fight in the hotel got Ladybug injured to a point that can't be cured by the magical ladybugs and he is getting weaker due to the pain and the closest place is Chloe's hotel room. His choice is to knock on the door of his childhood bully and ask for her secrecy and help.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	You Tell Me to Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally sent to virgil-is-a-cutie/Jen but she let me use it
> 
> Laddybug is my male!ladybug name, feel free to use it cause honestly Mr.Bug sounds so dumb ok, i hate it =P
> 
> Title from Imagine Dragons- Bleeding Out

In kindergarten Marin had a habit of crying with every emotion. Sad? Cry. Mad? Cry. Happy? Cry. and so on. Chloe was the daughter of a politician and a fashion guru, she had been taught from the very beginning of her sentience that crying was a sign of weakness. (Whining was different though whining was like complaining, it got you things) So when little Chloé saw little Marin cry because the flower he wanted to pick got stepped on she pointed it out and called him a crybaby. Soon that was what everyone called the poor boy, it didn’t help that being called names made him cry more.

Years later Marin was still a sensitive boy but he had better reign over his emotions. That didn’t stop Chloé from finding new ways to poke fun and tease the poor kid. He was shorter than the other boys and some of the girls, he wore his long hair in a bun like a librarian, and he loved adding extra lace and frills to his button-downs. All this things led to the blonde tormenting the bluenett.

It had lessened up as of late because Marin wasn’t around as often to pick on, being Laddybug was a tough job. Which led to his present time predicament. The maid-service Akuma had copied Chat’s power and delt a painful blow to Marin’s side causing the earrings to drain quickly. The hotel had many rooms but there was no telling if there would be anyone to let him into on to recharge…unless to went to the always occupied penthouse that Chloé called home. Thus he found himself knocking on her door hoping this wouldn’t bite him in the butt.

“Oh my god Jeeves don’t you know this is my daily facial time!? What is so import-“ the complaint dies when the blonde sees who is come a calling. She gapes like a fish out of water a moment before jumping to his aid and dragging him to the bed. “What happened to you? I thought the supersuits protected you guys!?” She gasps out looking at the amount of blood that darkened the red of his costume into a wine color. He groans in pain instead of answering and she makes a mad dash to the bath for towels and a bowl of warm water. “We have to clean it and then p-put pressure on it to stop the b-bleeding.” She mumbles to herself as she goes through the steps of making sure the wound is clear. “W-w-where did you lorn that?” He slurs back, he found her stuttering delightfully amusing at the moment, she _also smelled like milk and honey lotion_. “That’s because that’s the kind of lotion I use you silly bug now lay still!” And oops he must have said that out loud, he missed the _cute stutter but in command Chloé was kinda hot too_.

He must have said that out loud too because her face had gone really red and she had stopped talking. He likes his color on her, it looked pretty he should make her a outfit with red in it. Maybe she’d like him if he did that. “You need, need, you need something red cause red is pretty and you are pretty. Did you know that Chloé? I always thought so.” He giggles. In some part of his mind to registers beeping but he doesn’t care, right now the girl that always teased him was being nice and taking care of him and holding him in her bed. “Oh no, I should have brought flowers. I came to your room and I didn’t even bring flowers!” He tried to say but his speech was slurred and muffles by his hand covering his face. A flash of pink and a blob of red make him remember why he was there, “Pretty pretty Chloé and I pretty pretty please steal something sweet?” He asked, or again tried to, it came out more slurred and wetter than before.

Tikki was in a tizzy. Her holder was hurt, barely keeping his identity hidden(with his hand), and at the rate he was bleeding they didn’t have long before he went into shock. She zeroed in one the only coherent person in the room. “Cookies, cakes, sugar, anything sweet now!” She demanded, leaving no room for fear or confusion to trip up the girl. The human keeping her holder alive looked over to the night stand where a plate of chocolate cream horns sat. Tikki didn’t hesitate to gobble them all quickly and turn to her holder, “say the words!” She ordered. Marin just mumbled at the offending noise. The little red Kwami flew over and slapped her holder, “say the magic words right now!” And to his credit Marin did get out the ‘Tikki spots on’ but not before uncovering his face to a very nervous Chloé.

Before Chloé could try and convince him to stay or say anything to the bug themed hero, Laddybug had moved off the bed and into the hallway. She sat there on the blood stained bed clutching blood soaked towels and thought not for the first time that she messed up. The guy she had a crush on was also the guy she make the class’s verbal punching bag. Sure she had given up on making fun of him herself over the last year but people were not fast to follow trends and hadn’t picked up on her new act of apathy towards the boy. It was her fault that the most amazing person in her whole life probably hated her. But he also called her pretty and hot and thought her stutter was cute instead of ugly. How can someone be so sweet and kind and emotional be so very strong? Maybe mommy and daddy were wrong about being weak, they sure seemed wrong about love. She walked to the bathroom and washed the blood from her hands, she looked up to the mirror. “I’ll wear red tomorrow.” She told herself as little magic ladybugs set the world right once more.

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts @ gothfoxx.tumblr.com  
> kudos and comments are a writer's life blood


End file.
